Snowflakes and Icicles
by PTW
Summary: Set two years after Frozen, this is about an OC born with ice powers who intends to destroy Arendell but later falls for Elsa. OC and Elsa's perspective. Possibly to be later rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

This is set two years after Frozen ends, with Anna and Kristoff already married. Written from the perspectives of Elsa and an OC, Loki. (No, not the Asgardian.)

[Loki]

And then there were three, a trio of ice plumes rising from the ground. I was getting good at this. It was easy to let go, to release the power and the magic and the emotion, but it was near-impossible to control it. What I was doing was unthinkably difficult, the raising of perfectly crystalline cones. They were easy to make when I was angry or scared, but they scattered in random patterns that I couldn't control. I wanted to be able to plan out exactly the structures they made, to build cages and swords of ice and conquer those who had called me a trickster, a wizard, a dark warlock. Arendell was going to bow to me, that I was sure of. They loved their princess, the redheaded Anna, and respected their icy Queen Elsa. She, I had no quarrel with, but her people? They were to fall. So I closed my eyes and channeled the magic, letting the ice flow from my veins. Another spike rose, thin and deadly, spiraling into the air. Spiraling much too high.

"Stop!" I shrieked, attempting to cut off the flow of magic. It was of no use. The pillar pushed into the roof of my meager home, growing uncontrollably. I bit back a scream as it launched me into the air, rapidly propelling itself upwards. The spike that I had intended to be small and dagger like was now as large as a small mountain. So much for control.


	2. Chapter 2

{Elsa}

There was a cold beauty in the snow, a grace in its frigid pattern. There was danger, too, frostbitten shards of a glasslike material where the flakes had turned to ice. I could see why they had feared me before, called me a witch and a monster. I could see why they respected me now, too, but no matter how many sculptures or ice rinks I built, they would never love me. Not the way the people loved Anna. She was the heart and soul of Arendell, a beacon of joy for all the kingdom. They would never love the Snow Queen as much as they loved her. A bolt of ice shot from my fingertip, coating the edge of the balcony in a thin layer of snow. Uh-oh. It had been a long time since I had slipped up like that, though the mistakes were growing more and more frequent.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." I reminded myself, thinking of all those lonely days I had spent practicing, controlling my power. They had been torturous, but I was thankful for the experience. It seemed to be slipping away from me, with more and more incidents each day. As of now, my slips were small, but what if I lost control again? What if I hurt someone with this curse?

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." It was not so much about keeping my gifts a secret, as the entire world knew now. Ir was keeping my complete lack of self-control disguised that proved to be the real challenge.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp clatter coming from inside my room. It was caused by my ice star, one of the mementos I had kept from my time on the North Mountain. The breeze had swept it from its place, shattering the disc into thousands of needle-sharp splinters. The broken slab saddened me, but it could be easily fixed. Right? I pulled off one of the gloves I had started to wear again, touching the floor tentatively. Just a little bit of magic should do it. I released my breath, and the entire room exploded into ice, creeping up the walls and starting a miniature snowstorm. The ice star hadn't been repaired; it was merely integrated into the slippery covering on the floor - which I had no idea how to undo without melting the entirety of my ice-laden room. So much for control.


	3. Chapter 3

[Loki]

As I brushed the snow off of my cloak, I heard a sharp snap from the woods, then an inaudible whisper. I had been discovered. If I pulled out my snow gloves, navy silk that helped to control my gift, I could attempt to pretend as if I was ordinary. Of course, the massive pillar of packed ice gave away my less-than-normal status. The silken coverings went back into my pocket, and I readied the rage within me. A small boy stepped from the cover of the trees, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Are you magic?" he inquired.

Thwap. Thwap. Two deadly icicles to be sure that he would tell no one. Alone once more, I scrambled in the rubble of my destroyed hovel for my meager possessions. Books, quills, and extra clothes were all that I owned, and even these were stolen property. I had taken to raiding villages in the most secretive of ways, freezing the hearts of a single family and melting the statues. It was as if they had moved away suddenly, all of their possessions gone and no one in sight. Living alone, I had learned to be stealthy and silent, erasing all of my tracks.

The icicle that had betrayed me vanished, along with the curious child. Snowflakes floated from my fingertips, the product of my anxiety. They were the perfect cover, blanketing all signs of my prescence in a fine white powder.

Now, where was I to go next? I didn't like to stay in the same place too long, as my chances of being discovered grew every day, and discovery is death for an assassin such as myself. All lands bright and sunny were out of the question, as they weakened my magic. In a summer as warm as this, there was perhaps one location suitable for an ice king-in-waiting. The North Mountain. Conspicuous as possible, but secluded and dangerous to climb, it was a suitable outpost. Besides, it was rather close to the Capitol of Arendell, and I was nearly ready to strike against the heart of my problem - the Snow Queen's reign.

**Sorry, guys, no Elsa this chapter - I haven't updated in a while, and wanted to get this up as soon as possible. The next chapter will be all her, so don't worry!**


End file.
